Ojos
by Free.Love.Life
Summary: -¿Porque estas triste?-le pregunto el niño con inocencia -¿cómo sabes que estoy triste?-dijo la pequeña mirándolo a los ojos -mi mama dice que los ojos son la ventana al alma y tus ojos están triste porque?... One-shoot


**los personajes non de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi propiedad **

* * *

**Ojos.**

Una niña de ojos achocolatados y cabello caoba iba de mano de su madre camino al preescolar al llegar su madre se puso a su altura, la mujer de ojos color verdes y cabello castaño claro tomo la carita de su tierna hija haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos

-Compórtate bien bella, en la tarde te voy a ir a busca, cuídate mi amor-le dijo la mujer con amor a su hija quien solo logro asentir, la niña se adentro a la sala y como todos los días colgó su mochila en la parte que decía su nombre, ella no tenía amigos por lo que como siempre se sentaba sola en la mesita observando a los niños jugar.

Ese día era diferente ya que aunque ella se sentara sola todos los días desde que iba al preescolar era feliz o se sentía cómoda pero desde hace una semana la embargaba una tristeza muy grande, su padre se había enfermado y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital y su madre no le quería decir que pasaba ya que aunque bella era una niña de tan solo 5 años era muy inteligente, su madre no quería que su hija supiera en el delicado estado en el que había caído su padre, pero bella sabia que algo andaba mal los ojos de su madre la delataban

Bella como todos los días estaba en su mundo, del cual salió ya que alguien había corrido la silla que estaba al lado suyo, le pareció extraño ya que nadie se sentaba junto a ella esta giro su cabeza y observo a un niño de cabellos broncíneos y ojos verdes, bella nunca lo había visto antes

El niño le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos no estaban todos ya que faltaba uno lo que hacía que se viera chistoso le faltaba justo uno de los más grandes los de al frente, la niña le sonrió ya que fue inevitable.

Edward había observado a aquella niña de cabellos caoba pero no le pudo mirar a los ojos ya que estaba con la cabeza abajo, era su primer día en el preescolar y aquella niña le había llamado la atención desde que la vio entrar por las puertas del reciento, Edward quería ver sus ojos haci que se acerco a ella con esa intención, se sentó en el asiento junto a ella la pequeña levantó la cara al momento de sentir su presencia , Edward vio tristeza en sus ojos y quería saber porque haci que le sonrió dejando ver los huequitos que le quedaron gracias a su diente caído a él le daba vergüenza mostrarlo ya que sabía que se veía gracioso pero quería ver sonreír a la niñita, busco en su pantalón los dulces que su madre le había dado para que compartiera con los demás niños que conociera, bella lo miro confundía él buscaba algo pero ella no sabía lo que era hasta que saco unos caramelos, Edward se los tendió avergonzado.

-Ten mi mama me dio para que compartiera con los demás niños y… yo te los quiero dar a ti-Dijo estirando su bracito para que ella los tomara, bella los tomo sin saber que decir ya que como los niños no solían compartir cosas con ella, eso la sorprendió

-Gracias-dijo dándole una sonrisa pequeña –soy Isabella pero dime bella

-Soy Edward-le dijo con una sonrisa se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Edward se armo de valor para preguntar por qué la tristeza de ella.

-¿Porque estas triste?-dijo después de un tiempo, bella lo miro con cara confusa como sabía que estaba triste

-Como sabes que estoy triste

-Mi mama dice que los ojos son la venta al alma y tus ojitos están tristes haci que tu interior también, ¿Por qué estas triste?-Bella lo miro directo a los ojos No sabía si contarle ella no lo conocía para relatar algo tan importante pero algo en su mirada le dijo que debía de contárselo

-Mi papa está enfermo y mi mama no me quiere decir que tiene y tengo miedo a que le pase algo, el ahora está en el hospital, tengo miedo-bella soltó un sollozo que había reprimido Edward se dio cuenta de ello y le tomo la mano el comprendió que era lo que sentía, si su papi estuviera enfermo el igual estaría triste se quedaron tomados de la mano por unos minutos mas

-No le pasara nada a él-Dijo Edward mirando a bella la cual elevo su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras lo miro a los ojos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-el niño lo pensó unos segundos no sabía cómo pero quería a ser sentir mejor a la pequeña niña que estaba al lado suyo el se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé-dijo él no se quería separar de ella nunca más, bella lo había cautivado desde que la vio a los ojos y sintió su tristeza y no quiso verla haci nunca más haci que con voz firme dijo

-Pero sé que nunca más me alejare de ti-dijo mirando esos ojos achocolatados –quieres ser mi amiga para siempre -dijo con inocencia, bella no sabía que decir ya que ella siempre quiso tener un amigo pero tenía miedo a que después de un tiempo ya no quisiera ser su amiga

-Me lo prometes-dijo bella

-Te lo prometo-dijo Edward con una sonrisa ya que si el prometía algo nunca fallaba sabia que él y bella iban a estar juntos por siempre y que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por nunca más ver tristeza en sus ojos, bella le dio una sonrisa grande pasaron todo el día hablando o jugando hasta que llego la hora de la salida ellos salieron juntos al salir bella vio a su madre con una sonrisa grande lo que hizo que ella corriera hacia los brazos de su madre

-Hola mi amor-Dijo la mujer que estaba feliz ya que su esposo había salido del estado en el que estaba aunque eso no significaba que estuviera perfecto pero ya había salido de lo peor

-¿Cómo esta papa?-dijo la pequeña con ilusión de que estuviera bien y ya pudiera estar en casa para poder jugar juntos como lo hacían antes de que callera enfermo

-Papa está mejor amor pero todavía no puede salir del hospital pero ya puedes ir a verlo-dijo la mujer contenta de ver felicidad en su hija bella se acordó de Edward quien seguía hay se acerco a él y lo abrazo con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, el había dicho que su padre estaría bien y haci fue

-Mi papa está mejor y ya puedo ir a verlo al hospital-dijo la niña feliz-gracias Edward

- Te dije bella él estará bien yo nunca digo algo que no es verdad- dijo con la alegría contagiada de la pequeña después de presentarle a Edward a su madre como su amigo y viceversa se fueron cada uno a su casa.

Con el paso de los años la amistad de estos se hizo muy fuerte tanto que eran inseparables, Edward siempre trataba de hacerla feliz y que la tristeza nunca llegara a sus ojos y que la felicidad si llegara a ellos con el paso del tiempo se asieron novios y aunque pasaran cosas malas Edward nunca dejara que llegara a sus ojos ya que estos son la ventana al alma.


End file.
